Broken Smile
by Paddly
Summary: Un fic de 4 capitulos sobre el misterioso amo del universo. Su mundo: Eiri Yuki, Sakuma Ryuichi, Suguru Fujisaki......sus amores de diferentes maneras?.... ... ¿welcome to my romance?..... Todos los publicos. COMPLETO! COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Smile

This is my soul….your gravitation…

Etiquetas…..eso es lo que siempre es mi vida…..

Por una sonrisa creen que me conocen….pero…no es así….

Soy la persona mas fría que vallas a encontrarte en tu vida, porque todo mi amor es solo para cuatro personas…no importa quien aparezca….solo están esas 4….

Eiri Yuki…..de seguro ya lo sabes pero no te importa, no me quieres de ningún modo aunque siempre estuve a tu lado….bueno, no le puedo hacer nada es tu corazón Eiri, tienes todo el derecho a cerrármelo…..

Ryuichi Sakuma….extrañamente quien mas me conoce, serás un niño ante los ojos ajenos, pero a mi no me engañas…no juegas como si lo fueras…y no soy tu juguete, soy tu amigo…..y por eso nos divertimos. Gracias por ayudarme a vivir la vida con alguna sonrisa sincera….

Suguru Fujisaki….mi pequeño primito, te quiero, te odio, te entiendo….te pareces a mi a tu edad, sueñas con alcanzarme y superarme….pero me recuerdas los errores que cometí..y no quiero que los cometas me recuerdas a mí a tu edad..por eso hay veces que eres con quien mas frió puedo mi reflejo en tus ojos…

Mi talentoso primo, de ahora en adelante tratare de ser un mejor mentor…

Toru…. Solamente lo que nunca me dijiste………..adiós………..

Este es un fic de 4 capítulos….4 historias del rubio de la sonrisa eterna….del dolor eterno….merece nuestro entendimiento….

No me odies por amarte….

No me odies por mentirte…ni por llorarte en medio de la noche

Tampoco quieras amarme…..o creer que es solo un sueño…

Simplemente…no me dejes…

Le dedico este fic a las personas que están en mi corazón…y que quizás lo sepan quizás no….no son 4 son mas…pero el sentimiento por ustedes es enorme porque son únicos……….

MariFlor….

Sol…..

Vane….

Alma….

Shin…..

Paris….

Matias…..

Kirby….

Melu….

Naty….

Tanta gente que pasó por mi vida y jamás leerá esto…gracias por dejar huella en mi alma….

Este fic intentara ser muy personal…….no es una burla como todos los que escribo, sino simplemente una vida….


	2. My Demon

Broken Smile

Cáp. 1 My demon

Yuki Eiri……..hace cuanto te conozco?...hace cuando me ignoras?….jeje hace cuando…. no me importa?…

Una vez escuche decir…(creo que era en una serie de anime o algo así, ..)

¨Si la persona que yo amo, necesita mi sonrisa, aunque sea para no verme llorar….sonreiré en la muerte¨….la verdad no recuerdo precisamente la cita….

Pero jamás lo olvide, díganme estupido, pero cada vez se me hace mas fácil, hasta llegar al momento en que no me imagino la vida sin las mascaras de las sonrisas….sin estas mentiras que me matan y me mantienen con vida….

Vamos de nuevo:…Eiri;….Eiri-chan;….Eiri-kun;…. Eiri-san;…..Yuki……..

Borro y rescribo en esta pagina en blanco muchas veces…..borro lo que se que volveré a escribir, pero lo que duele que se sepa…pero ya lo sabes……siempre te quise, siempre ………te ame….quizás por mi manía de querer lo que SE que no podré obtener…pero sigo a tu lado….

Aguantando tus insultos, tu indiferencia…tus miradas que me matan de demasiados modos…

Aguantando mis propios celos….. Celosos de verte con ese chico, el que sufre lo mismo que yo…pero se lo reconoces…y hasta lo quieres…con ese. Shuichi….  
Esta bien, es un niño…eres cruel por jugar con un niño…..y aunque lo llegues a amar, aunque lo dejes, aunque me uses, aunque me mates de celos, te amo….y me odio por hacerlo...tal vez por eso seas el mayor demonio dentro de mi alma….porque el verdadero y único tonto acá, soy yo….. Te amo y jamás recibí nada a cambio mas que dolor, pero no puedo dejar de amarte….no te pude sacar de mi corazón…(si es que tengo)

Te di y doy todo hasta el punto de pensar que no tengo nada más para dar…y entonces, me necesitabas y ahí estoy….. Dándote mas que ni se de donde saque…

Pensaba que podría alejarme y te estaba buscando…  
Decía que no derramaría lágrimas y me escondía de ellas en su lluvia…

Ah…..Yuki Eiri, Eiri Yuki…..siempre lo supe desde que te conocí, fue en el segundo… Te amo….. y sabes? Te tengo lastima…. (la dichosa ley del karma)…. No tuviste consideración conmigo… aunque sinceramente espero, que no te pase de nuevo…que seas feliz, lo quiero, me duele querer tu felicidad lejos de mí…pero es lo único que puedo hacer….. resignarme a que me persigan los recuerdo y rogar desaparecer de los tuyos…para que nadie mas sepa lo que siento y guardar la esperanza de que desaparezca mi corazón…

Por la oportunidad de tenerte vendí mi alma al diablo y sabes que?...eras tu, siempre tu…. Siempre el mismo, al que le doy todo, te vendí mi corazón y….lo quiero de regreso…… si no me quieres..Déjame ir, por favor déjame ir…… de algún modo puedes, como me atrapaste en esa mirada, déjame ir…..por favor…..

Nos conocimos de casualidad, y supe que eras perfecto para mí, pero..al parecer yo no lo soy para ti……mientras cruzábamos las primeras palabras en mi mente pasaba, y diré textual : ¨que suerte, encontré la persona con la que pasare el resto de mi vida¨, nuevamente ingenuo de mi….porque quizás si pase el resto de mi vida anhelando ese primer encuentro, esos escasos segundos de lucidez es los que ¨sabia¨ que éramos el uno para el otro…..solo anhelando…porque por como van las cosas pasare el resto de mi vida tras de ti… conformándome o sobreviviendo con los recuerdos de amistad, que ahora también me niegas….

Repito…que suerte la mía….

Aunque quiero y me resisto….déjame libre, déjame ir….alejarme de todo….alejarme de ti….

Te di todo, por dios! Te di hasta lo que no tenia, y después de que quedo destruido te di mi corazón. Pero…..ni me abriste la puerta, aunque te espere todos estos años… y ahora,…..me tienes atado a recuerdos…..eres un demonio con rostro de ángel, del ángel al que yo adore antes de conocerte…al que le vendí mi alma…..por el que jugué mi vida, y perdí…..jajaja………lo perdí todo por ti, solo te pido…..déjame ir ahora, que mas puedes …sacarme?...

Igual, aunque no me ates… creo que él que se ata soy yo….el que tiene la esperanza (absurda esperanza) de que todo vuelva a ser como antes…..(como el antes que solo existió en mi mente)…crea de nuevo esas ilusiones que me hacían tan feliz…. Vuelve y no me dejes…(aunque nunca estuviste)

Las lagrimas de nuevo resbalan por mis mejillas….pero ya ni borran lo sarcástico de mi sonrisa…suspiro y mejor me despido..Porque nada va a cambiar…. Seguirás estando en mi corazón, aunque insista en que no tengo…. Seguirá gravado en mi memoria aunque no allá pasado nunca… te seguiré amando del mismo modo, pero con mayor indiferencia para con mi sentimiento….si total, para ti …estoy muerto….

Eiri…..gracias, porque por un segundo hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…me hiciste sentir completo….. Y se que quede atado a ese segundo, pero…me alegra haberlo vivido…..pero un segundo, no es modo de llevar una vida… tal vez una muerte….

-----------------------

Hago entrega del primer capitulo…..Que esta dedicado al real demonio de mi alma….al que apareció de la nada, se llevo todo lo que podía darle y hasta lo que no le di…. Y se fue….

Me disculpo porque originalmente quería narrar una historia..Pero….mi propio demonio me lo impidió….

Igual lo dedico la persona por la cual guardaba la sonrisa de KaoruDono y por la cual nunca seré mas que esa Kaoru…. A la que al conocer hizo sentir completa y afortunada…y se fue lastimándola.

Pero aun así me siento afortunada de saber que existe…esa persona…aunque…quizás también sea la mitad de alguien mas y yo sea una pregunta sin respuesta…una mitad incompleta….

Al demonio que me persigue desde esa tarde de lucidez, donde lo supe…que era mi ángel….. Y desde ahora, el mas hermoso de todos mis Ángeles…mi Lucifer…

No me digan que no pelee por el,…que no le di todo lo que tenia, que no lo espero…. Porque lo hago…y aunque me lastima siempre lo haré…..

Porque a mi entender…el amor nunca muere…solo queda en el tiempo…..siempre habrá un tiempo donde lo allá amado…y ese tiempo siempre vivirá en mi memoria…..

Por ahora, solo digo hasta luego…porque se, que habrá mas de Tohma…. Más pedazos rotos de esta alma que utilizo para representar la mía…..( y nuevamente me disculpo por eso)

Por siempre seré solo KaoruDono…..

Sonreiré para que lo hagas  
Aunque en el fondo solo pueda llorar..  
Te daré hasta no poder más…  
Y si me reclamas renaceré para morir por ti…  
Aunque cambies, aunque ya no te reconozca…  
Porque por un segundo de enamoramiento, de falsa lucidez…  
Le vendí mi alma a un ángel…. A Lucifer…

atte.:- 

KaoruDono……Guardare una sonrisa con tu nombre en este mar de lagrimas….que aunque pase el tiempo..siguen cayendo por mis ojos…

Que suerte la mía… It's Gonna rain…..digamos que todo es culpa de la lluvia….

Culpa de su Gravitation…..


	3. My Friend

My Friend

Ryuichi Sakuma, nos conocemos…. desde cuando?

-Desde siempre…o casi desde siempre.

Cuando miro hacia atrás, de alguna u otra manera siempre estuviste ahí, para bien o para alguno de tus berrinches, pero estuviste.

Porque….. cuando mas te necesite….. me fallaste!...

Acaso fue una venganza por no haberte correspondido el ¨juego¨?...

Venganza por dejarte ir la primera vez a Estados Unidos?...

Por no dejarme manejar (sonrió para mí en la soledad de esta habitación)……

Te quiero mucho…… amigo, no sabes cuanto puedo llegar a depender de ti solo para sonreír. (No me gusta depender, pero debo aceptarlo)

Se que no puedo reclamarte nada, no pienso hacerlo… tampoco fui a pedir tu ayuda. Pero como siempre estuviste, por alguna extraña razón…… supuse que también estarías… supuse mal…

Ahhh!… ahora me duele mas el pecho, perdón si mis palabras pierden la habitual cordura, pero no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda seguir así. Me duele el corazón de vivir…. Me mata vivir, duele respirar….

Jaja…. Justo en este momento me viene a la mente la única vez que me arrastraste a la playa, no se como cedí…… (Que juegos los del subconsciente?) ….

Era pleno verano y aun éramos muy chicos. Como iba yo a saber que esos recuerdos valdrían tanto ahora… y en el momento no te lo dije, pero creo que será mejor decirlo cuanto antes…

Gracias……..por todo:

Hasta por las golosinas que insisto en no aceptar. Gracias por insistir, me encantan, para que negarlo ahora….(Suspiro y miro un caramelo a un lado de esta hoja de papel, me le diste antes de irte)

Gracias, Por las sonrisas que me obligas a dar…. Que me obligas a dar cuando prefería llorar…que bien me vendrías ahora para no ahogarme solo…

Gracias por obligarme a vivir por mí, aunque sea de vez en cuando. Porque te lo debo todo a ti… te debo tanto y no se si siquiera te lo dije alguna vez. (sonrisas que me obligas a forzar aun cuando no estas)

Gracias por tu amistad……….. Por tu extraña compañía, por tus risas y tus lagrimas.

Gracias por ser tan Ryuichi…

Por ser MI Ryuichi.

Antes que nada:

Se que queda fuera de contexto pero…….

Te advierto una cosa; empieza a tener cuidado, porque aunque yo siempre lo supe, otros ni se lo esperan. Y mucha gente empieza a sospechar de algunas de tus actitudes, no creo que todos lo tomen tan bien como yo lo hago.

¿Como que:-¨¿Qué?¨?

...no te hagas mas el inocente te conozco mejor que tu mismo. Ryuichi de niño no tenes más que las fachadas… no me intentes disimular justo ahora. Podes ser mucho más sádico que yo mismo, mas frió que la nieve y más calculador que un arquero.

Ja! No se como puedo tener cerca alguien así…

No me mires así, ambos nos conocemos demasiado. Sabes que es así…no suelo tener gente peligrosa cerca.

.. ¿Qué, porque no me alejo si sos una ¨amenaza¨?... porque:

Mi querido Ryuichi… dije que TENES todo para ser una amenaza, una mala persona, un hijo de puta. Pero teniendo todo para serlo, elegís NO serlo.

Es con eso… con lo que te ganaste mi cariño, confianza y admiración.

Ryu, podrías haber sacado provecho de mí muchas veces, (no digo que no allá estado preparado por si lo intentabas), pero reconozco…que jamás lo hiciste, como amigo siempre jugaste de frente. O relativamente de frente…

El malo que elije ser bueno, es mejor persona que el que nace bueno por no poder ser más que eso.

Algún día, alguien se dará cuenta de tu personalidad y se alejara lastimándote…….

Pero mi ryuichi, no creo que si para ti vale, lo dejes correr por mucho tiempo.

Eres un terrible cazador al asecho, otra razón más para no permitirte jugar conmigo a través de los años…

¿Cómo arriesgarme a perder a un amigo? ¿Cómo arriesgar a mi UNICO amigo?. Nuevamente deja tu faceta inocente que hablamos enserio. (No muerdas a Kumagoro..Jaja aun en este dolor me hace reír imaginarte como reaccionaras, porque se que así lo aras, te conozco demasiado)

Tonto, por un tiempo me hiciste enamorar de ti….

Deja de fingir sorpresa, que no te creo nada….

Si, es cierto, no miento… por un tiempo me hiciste enamorar de ti.

Pero también me mostrabas todos los días lo que habías hecho la noche anterior( y dolía verlo)

Te veía desfrutar con tu actitud sádica bajo la mascara de infante. Disfrutar de las mujeres que venían a llorar por tu amor, de los corazones destrozados que dejabas solamente con tararear una tonada.

Solías sonreír muy pronunciadamente bajo el fingido rubor, cuando sabias que estabas en las fantasías de alguien y hasta te le insinuabas aun más.

Provocativo, sensual, aprovechador y calculador. Tienes muchas armas, estas conciente de ellas y sabes usarlas… esa es la razón porque la que no quise jugar contigo… porque no soy un juguete, no me compares con Kumagoro, somos amistades diferentes.

Si, hubiera sido divertido, y no es bueno irse sin vivir todo.

Enamorarse.

Ser famoso.

Ser correspondido (aunque sea una vez.)

Tener muchos amigos.

Hacer carrera en lo que te gusta y da de vivir.

Casarse con quien se ama.

Tener una familia.

Tener un lugar que llamar hogar….

Ser juguete de Sakuma Ryuichi.

Digamos que me quedaron muchas cosas por no hacer, aunque… (Suspiro) no puedo ni arrepentirme ni retractarme, y no quisiera hacerlo.

Jajaja, no te sorprendas, o no hagas el sorprendido que estas leyendo esta carta en privado y no hay nadie mas mirándonos.

Porque te sigo hablando como si acá estuvieras..

Si, este maldito papel cruzara el mar hasta tus manos.

De verdad me gustaría haberte tenido acá.

(Forso una entupida sonrisa mas, ya nadie me las creería)

Jajaja, que irónico de nuevo…. Creo que esta será la carta mas sincera que envié hoy. Y sos la persona que menos me ira a llorar, porque …. Ya… no te quedan lagrimas sinceras no es así?...

Mi Ryuichi, lamento si te cause algún dolor mas de los que has cargado toda esta vida.

No quiero irme!

No quiero irme ….. Pero, no tengo mas razones que voluntad para quedarme..

Esta carta se esta haciendo muy larga.

Y nunca fuiste de leer jajajajaja….

Perdido,…estoy mirando solo el techo y viendo en el, las sonrisas que me sacaste y regalaste con creces…

Tonto… porque no pude enamorarme solo de ti…

Porque nuestras personalidades no nos permitieron realmente vivir juntos…

Los dos somos solo unos mentirosos… mascara tras mascara.

Pero.. Te aseguro… que aunque casi nadie termina de entenderme, eres el que más cerca lo estará siempre….

Maldición! Si, hubiera sido divertido que jugáramos un rato.

Que me costaba una historia mas…?

La respuesta siempre la tuve

-Me podía costar tu amistad….

Como arriesgar lo único que valoro y es correspondido?...!

Bueno, no es posible volver el tiempo atrás y volver a nacer (…o…no hacerlo…)

Solo quería decirte gracias…

Por los años de amistad..

Por los juegos que no correspondía y que me llegaron a sacar el sueño..

Por los golpes en la cabeza en el momento preciso.

Por dejarme morir, y obligarme a renacer…

Sa…ku…ma…..Ryui….chi…

Si volviera nacer…

Te pediria de hermano.

Para poder acompañarnos por siempre..

Para que no puedas traicionarme y… permitirme una vez más acompañarte…

Si nunca te di todo, es porque era una forma de mantenerte cerca…

Para que siempre quisieras más…

Esta bien, esta bien… si, estuve jugando contigo también.

Pero lo dije, somos..Mas parecidos de lo que puedas creer…

Solo, que… tal vez, tu fachada se parezca un poco mas a mi interior.

No! No me digas que juegue con Kumagoro! No me estas entendiendo!

…………….

Siempre…. Desee

Poder, divertirme de ese entupido modo…

Si, ya se que lo tuyo tampoco es sincero..

Si… al final… los dos, envidiamos a Shindou…(yo ya lo había aceptado)

Mierda! Quiero empezar todo de nuevo…

Ryuichi cuando vuelvas de EEUU (si vuelves)….. Nos vamos a la playa?...

Hago entrega del segundo capitulo……..

Dedicado a ….……..

Me gustaría dedicárselo a una sola persona.

Pero, Dios (buda, Hala, el destino, la suerte) me puso mas de una persona el que camino…

Malditas distancias! Malditas lagrimas como me hace llorar este fic! Y eso que en este capitulo saque mucho que era muy personal….

De nuevo, me disculpo por hacer de un fic una historia tan personal…

Y la persona a la que realmente le quiero dedicar este fic es a mi Moony, a Mi Sol:

Que teniendo todo para ser mala conmigo, elegiste no serlo.

Siendo de las que mas me conocen…..

Con la que comparto muchas cosas y a la que muchas cosas me recuerdan.

Gracias por tu amistad…. Gracias por todas y cada una de las cosas que compartimos…..

Gracias por hacer de mi vida, lo que es……. Nuestra vida en este mundo.

Gracias por tu extraña amistad…..

Mas dependiente y adictiva gravitation….


	4. My Blood

Suguru Fijisaki mi pariente, mi sangre…

La persona que siempre alejo, a la cual no le permito conocerme y de la cual no puedo separarme.

Con el que soy mas cruel, mi pequeño primito.

No puedo evitarlo querido primo.

Te veo cometer mis mismos errores, quizás con menos ¨habilidad¨ que yo para salir de ellos y yo solo puedo….

Y AHÍ LO HAGO DE NUEVO!

Te estoy subestimando, siempre lo hago, pero, porque?... porque no puedo evitar este sentimiento de que no puedes con todo...

Supongo que es porque no soportaría ver que fracasaras donde yo NO lo hice, donde yo LO hice, donde NI me atreví a enfrentar.

POR DIOS SUGURU!

Tanta fe tengo en ti? Que no puedo verte fracasar en nada?...

Entonces, mi problema no era subestimarte, pero.. Tampoco puedo evitar esta interminable mezcla de sentimientos hacia ti.

Te apoyo en lo que pueda, pierdo la paciencia al hacerlo y complico aun más mis explicaciones. Te enredo en el seguir mis pasos y te pido eterna originalidad.

Te digo que no somos nada e intento alejarte….

Pero al rato estoy apareciéndome en tus asuntos diciéndote como resolverlos cuando son tus aprendizajes.

Te trato de lento en muchas cosas, y no soporto que me superes en nada.

Quiero que llegues mas lejos que yo, pero temo quedarme rezagado…..

No me entiendo, y no creo que tú puedas hacerlo.

DE NUEVO SUBESTIMANDOTE!... (O sobreestimando mi…. confusión?)

Quiero que tratemos de igual a igual, pero ser quien marca las diferencias.

Ya me has superado en muchas cosas pequeño…

Y yo que te impulsaba con crueldad a seguir adelante, a no detenerte por nadie…te pido que te detengas por mi…solo… solo un momento y escucha..

Soy un mar de contradicciones contigo Suguru, porque eres a quien mas quiero….. A quien más lejos quiero tener.

Porque no puedo decirlo de una vez! Que mancharía con hacerlo… ahora, que esta todo tan (suspiro)…tan manchado.

Eres de las pocas, sino la única, cosa a la que aun le guardo algún respeto, no se si respeto o miedo. Miedo de cambiarte, de arruinarte, pero a la vez… de dejarte vivir… (Tomo aire antes de seguir)

Si me dejaras, si, me dejara yo mismo…. No! Que estoy pensando, jamás podría decírtelo. Antes prefiero morir!… (Pero, un par de horas entre una cosa y la otra que diferencia….. haría…?)

Que diferencia abría entre decirte que te amo, después de muerto y hacerlo de este descuidado modo ahora?... Decirlo así, que casi parezca un accidente de mi nublada mente. De mi mente adolorida y casi ya vacía…. De mi corazón destruido.

Uh Suguru, no te asustes, nunca espere nada de ti….

(Que feo sonó eso… lo admito, nunca espera nada de ti)

Pero es así primito, nunca espere nada y aun así… me lo… me lo diste todo.

Me diste la confianza que no me merecía, las miradas inocentes que por mis descuidos fuiste perdiendo. Me mostraste tu vida y me invitaste a formar parte de ella…

Te amo Suguru, amo cada una de tus facetas, cada parte así como eres… lo único que quizás rechazo es mi reflejo en tus ojos…

Siempre, me sentiré igual al respecto, quiero protegerte de todos, pero antes que nada, debo protegerte de mí.

De este ser que te puede lastimar con un par de palabras, ni hablar del daño que podría hacerte con un par de acciones… podría destruirte.

Y AHÍ VOY DE NUEVO!

Subestimándote, creyéndote inferior solo por el hecho de la edad. Queriéndote ayudar a perder la inocencia para que no te cause dolor (como me lo causo a mi antes) pero a su vez… valorando esa inocencia como lo que es, lo mas puro que posees.

Bien, te hablare como un adulto, después de todo hace tiempo que lo eres, el único que no se daba cuenta era yo.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte, porque?…. nunca lo entenderías (me doy un golpe con la mano en la cabeza y me digo- NO LO SUBESTIMES!-)

Siempre vuelvo al principio…. Olvida todo lo que escribí hasta ahora y empieza a leer como si solo existiera desde este punto en adelante.

Querido Suguru (eso suena raro, nunca te diría así)

Estimado Suguru (si, claro, una carta escrita por otro)

Sr. Suguru (pero si eres un nene!)

Suguru, (si, solo así, con esa me quedo)

Suguru, no sabes cuanto me esta costando encontrar las palabras con las cuales me quiero dirigir a ti.

Como me invade el miedo de decir algo incorrecto, cuando se que se solo el escribirte lo es.

Por Dios… ya ni se como dirigirme a ti. Perdí la capacidad de comunicarme contigo, (alguna vez la tuve?).

Pero tengo que escribirte, te mereces al menos una explicación, una ultima explicación. Un par de cosas que te diré ya sin miedo a como reacciones (ya que…. quizás sean las ultimas cosas que pueda decir… duele vivir y duele saber que ya no lo harás mas…)

No quiero irme! Un poco mas! Solo un poco mas!... no pido mucho… y aun, tengo tanto y tan poco para dar.

No, no puedo desarmarme ahora, me costo mucho guardar la compostura hasta este momento… les mentí a todos, pero, como siempre… no te puedo mentir a ti.

Mira que guardar tu carta para escribir casi al último fue un error. Cada vez se me vuelve más borrosa la vista (entre lágrimas y dolores).

Pero es que no me animaba a escribirte. Tengo tanto que retrucarme para que podamos hablar de igual a igual…

TANTO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE!

Mierda….. No puedo respirar con normalidad… (Todo da vueltas)

Pero… lo que mas lamento, es no poder terminar esta carta como es debido. (Las lágrimas caen mas pesadas por mis ojos y no puedo detenerlas, temo que corran la tinta del papel)

Yo, yo…. Yo jamás quise lastimarte, es mas si hubiese podido, jamás hubiera dejado que veas un solo defecto en mi (pero Suguru, soy un rejunte de ellos).

Todo se vuelve tan fácil de decir que asusta.

Vale lo mismo mi te amo ahora, que uno que podría haberte dicho hace años?... (Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo pesadas y ya no queman, estoy acostumbrándome a ellas)

No puedo… perdón Suguru, no puedo si quiera sonreír por ti en este momento… (Me siento ahogar entre sollozos)

Espera….

…….

Un remedio más, un remedio menos si ya nada hace el efecto esperado. Si ni llegan a mitigar el dolor el tiempo suficiente para calmar mi desbaratada cabeza…. (Suspiro pesadamente aun con el sabor a Morfina en la boca, ….¨solo un poco mas¨. Odio este sabor que tendré que soportar ¨solo un poco mas¨….)

Perdóname Suguru, si…. También lo supe siempre.

También me quieres, esos sentimientos que guardas hacia mí, los conozco….

Perdona si soy directo en mi modo de hablarte, si no soy diplomático o soy totalmente emotivo y dramático.

Pero…. No puedo evitarlo, me tiemblan las manos… y ni se lo que escribo, jamás lo revisare así que no voy a censurar lo que siento hacia ti, quizás esta carta sea una ventana a mi alma, o al infierno… (Quizás ambas cosas estén juntas dentro de poco)

De algún extraño modo, estoy todos los días ignorando tu existencia, pasando cerca tuyo sin mirarte a los ojos.

Gestos de soberbia tengo muchos. Que una sonrisa fingida (que ahora cuesta tanto articular), una caricia que se que es fría, porque esta vacía de sentimiento, un andar ligero cuando estas cansado y lento cuando estas apurado. Ni yo mismo sabia que tenía tantos métodos de evitarte…..tantos métodos de evadirnos.

Tantos métodos para huirte, y tan pocos para buscarte… porque, que puedo hacer para tenerte ahora, aunque sea cerca…

Mira, solo puedo dedicarte unas entupidas palabras!

Palabras borrosas por las lagrimas en unas hojas de papel…

A esto dejo reducidas tantas emociones, tantos dolores, preocupaciones…. Tanto cariño.

Te amo Suguru, aunque no merezca sentir eso por ti después de cómo te trato. No merezco decir que te cuidaba, no merezco haberte conocido.

Y aun así….. NO SABES COMO LO AGRADESCO!

Jajaja… no quiero perder la cabeza aun, el que no me sirva mas el corazón no es excusa para ello. Especialmente cuando quizás te este causando confusiones… bueno, quizás así sea mejor, que no termines de entenderme. No vale la pena… que trates de hacerlo.

(Suspiro cansado, que puedo decirte?... que valga la pena….)

No hay nada. No hay nada en este entupido y retorcido mundo que no puedas lograr y no te lo digo por ser mi primo. Sino porque aunque desde lejos, llegue a conocerte… me recuerdas a mi y eres todo lo que yo nunca llegue a ser.

Siempre se sincero, vive con pasión cada segundo, porque es único…

Ama, siempre quiere… no permitas que tu corazón se enfrié para no sufrir.. El sufrir te atara a las alegrías y las valoraras. Y jamás te rindas, lucha, lucha por lo que crees, confía en tus corazonadas y piensa dos veces todo, encuentra tu propio equilibrio y crea tu propia suerte y destino. Siempre se tu mismo y no mires atrás, pero mantén tu pasado bien guardado… Te hace lo que eres.

Aun recuerdo cuando te llevaba en brazos de pequeño. Eras un bebe demasiado grande y me costaba que no cayeras, eras inquieto y problemático…. Solías tirar la leche y la comida por todas partes. Hubo momentos en los que no podía creer que comieses más que yo.

Viste lo que decía?... ama siempre, quiere y vive cada momento al máximo. Son lo único que al final podremos llevarnos de este mundo… y pequeño Suguru… yo me llevo las más bellas de tus sonrisas…

Gracias:

Mi primo,

Mi sangre,

Mi hermano,

Mi compañero...

Mi amor…. mi mejor amigo.

Espero… si llego a re encarnar…. Poder, serte más…útil..

Porque por ti, viviría todo lo doloroso mil veces. Moriría para renacer donde me pidas… Todo, por mantenerte cerca, cuidarte. Si te aleje en esta vida… es para no perderte en la siguiente…

Gracias por…. Existir.

Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo….

Este capitulo será eterno en mi alma.. Porque quiero que sea eterno en mi vida.

Es para la sangre de mi sangre… para quien mas amo y jamás lo digo!.

Para mi hermana…

Mari flor llegaste sacándole la soledad a este incomprensible mundo. Llegaste hoy hace exactamente 11 años…. Llegaste llorando y haciéndome sonreír. Sufrir, enojarme y experimentar cosas que quería enseñarte y ni sabía que existían.

Mi pequeño monstruo, mi Grenbllin… como haces para comer los chocolates sin que mama se entere?... jamás descubriré todas tus magias y te quiero también por ello..

11 años sin decírtelo… 11 años que pasaron como un día y una noche, un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un parpadeo en el cual deje de mirarte desde arriba y tuve que verte como una par….

Creciste, lloraste, reíste, me pegaste, nos golpeamos.. Nos tiramos cosas que no nombrare en medio de un cuento. Nos peleamos, odiamos y amamos sin palabras.

Competimos por quien se diferenciaba mas de la otra y salimos vestidas exactamente igual. Peleamos por la cama de arriba, nos gritamos y dimos de cachetadas.

Lloraste por tus muñecos, te reíste por los títeres que te animaba…. Me mandaste a mi pieza el muñeco que te daba miedo porque yo era mas ¨valiente¨ y en las noches te decía que vengas a dormir conmigo para que no ¨temas¨ .

Monstruo, Baka, molesta, urusai….. Como puedo quererte tanto?

Soy orgullosa hasta los huesos, así que cuando termines de leer esto, no mencionare más el tema.

Sabe que te quiero..

No lo olvides y no me pidas que lo repita, porque no loa haré.

Pero… quería hacerlo esta vez…

Muy feliz cumpleaños numero 11 mi pequeña hermanita no tan pequeña. Creciste y lo seguirás haciendo como yo. Pero habrá un tiempo… siempre… en que jugaremos en la cama para ver quien es la mas fuerte…

Y……monstruo yo soy aun mas fuerte!...

Mi pequeño Grenblincito… te quiero

Porque será?... por nuestra… no,

Es por tu propia Gravitation.. Ambas nos daremos vueltas eternamente…y así… solo así debe ser.

MªGa/KaoruDono/Paddly/ La chica con el monstruo mas adorable del mundo como hermana.

5


	5. Myend?

Capitulo 4 y final: My End.

Antes del fic quisiera decir algo.

Como es inevitablemente el anunciado final….

Escuchare cualquier comentario, lo que sea… solo quiero saber, donde?...

Donde cayeron los pedazos de mi alma que fui soltando al viento.

Si suficientes personas lo piden … yo, por apegada y estupida melancólica intentaría hacer un capitulo extra….

No prometo nada… pero… todos, todos necesitamos un ¨Epitafio de Melancolia¨ en nuestras vidas…

No siempre es culpa de:

- La gravedad de la tierra -

Toru Seguchi….

Mis manos han dejado de responderme como deben, y ahora.. Que solo me queda una ultima persona de la cual quiero…(…) …. A la cual quiero.

Que gracioso me resulta todo, viéndolo desde lejos… entre juegos de mi memoria.

Eiri… un amor jamás correspondido.

Ryuichi… un extraño…. amigo.

Suguru, mi familia… mi realidad.

Todas palabras que antes de escribir esto no tenían significado y ahora… tienen tantos.

Solo una mas… solo una ultima carta por enviar, una ultima….

Una primera y ultima….despedida…

Pero no quiero, no quiero despedirme. Es esa sensación…. De que cuando ponga el punto final todo se acabara…y es así.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados, me resisto, me resisto a terminar… mas lagrimas, hasta ellas me dejan..

No, no quiero que las cartas terminen también, no puede ser…

Esto es absurdo, esto es una … despedida:

Mírame Toru!...y perdóname por obedecerte!

Mírame Toru! Y perdóname por mi asqueroso cariño…

Míranos Toru... y no me olvides, hermano.

Cuando, fue la última vez, que te pude decir así…hermano, _hermanito_. Cuando fue la ultima vez que… ?...

Ya no lo recuerdo.

Hice todo lo posible para olvidarte, pero como hacerlo, si eres… eras mi ¨ otra mitad ¨.

Si somos lo mismo, en diferentes cuerpos, de diferentes lados del espejo..

Pero el espejo se rompió…y me quede como un vampiro, un fantasma sin reflejo destinado a vivir en muerte….

Para que tuve un hermano gemelo, si lo perdería antes de poder realmente conocerlo….

Sorpresas, sorpresas…jamás pensé que escribiría esto. Jamás pensé decir esto..Pero…

-¿Porque naciste conmigo si pensabas irte antes!... como pudiste?

Como se te ocurrió dejarme.. Dejarme sin siquiera decir adiós!...

Cof…. cof…. (Se me acaba hasta el aire…)… se me acaban el tiempo, las palabras..

Mas no lo que quiero decirte, aunque.. Ya ni estoy conciente de lo que escribo, ni el idioma de ello…

En esta desconfiada desesperación empecé a mostrar cosas que no debía…

Mis secretos, mis sentimientos todo lo que fui matando durante toda una vida, vivirá por sobre mi en el papel… eso, asusta.

Acá esta lo mas puro de mi, y mis mayores defectos… todo en una mezcla de tinta y agua salada….

Pero estoy seguro, de que esta carta te llega y podrás entenderla como ninguno que la lea…

Porque… Aunque lo niegue el destino...somos uno.

Por eso nos encontramos.

Un solo individuo en dos cuerpos… uno más frágil que el otro.

Uno mas aliviado que el otro.

El destino nos unió.

Y te fuiste sin despedirte!... Y jamás me dijiste ni un adiós!

Y me dejaste llorando en ese frió hospital!...sabiendo que podrían pasar años antes de que pudiera seguirte….

Atándome a recuerdos que viví y que jamás podré vivir...

No me entendiste… como pudiste!... dejarme…tan….tan solo….

Si prometí acompañarte por siempre….y:

Ya es la hora….

Y me aterra….

Me asusta este dolor dentro de mi pecho, me….carcome el alma todo lo que siento, y me encuentro a mi mismo, aforrándome a todo con estas tontas cartas.

Aforrándome a mis últimos pedazos de vida.

Con tanto miedo ante la muerte, que siempre estuvo esperándome, esperándonos…

No me quiero ir!...

No me quiero ir!

Pero… No es justo que me esperes por más tiempo…

Aunque.. Nada es justo?...

O lo fue que cerraras tus inocentes ojos?... o lo fue que se enfriara tu corazón (como lo hizo el mío por tanto tiempo).

No me quiero ir!

No quiero morir ni cerrar estas cartas!

Nada…es justo…

O lo es… el que la vida negara nuestro adiós?... No, nunca diré adiós…

Siempre será un, ¨hasta luego¨…siempre, siempre… porque…

El adiós, es lo ultimo… es lo ultimo.

Y siempre quiero estar contigo.

(Y la miro allí, la pila de cartas, que debelan pedazos de mi alma…)

Vergonzosas cosas que intente ocultar…

Que intente matar… y ahora intento vanamente que me sobrevivan…

Y las miro junto a mí…. Perdiendo mis ojos en ellas….

Esas cartas…. Son testimonio de mi existencia, de mi paso por este cruel mundo.

Son los pedazos de mi alma que viven en otras personas….

Son… los pedazos de mi propio corazón.

Mi corazón…. Que hace tanto dejo de ser mío.

(Me levanto aun con una mano presionando mi pecho, y me acerco lentamente a las cartas….)

No… no debí escribirlas….

Es… Mejor que ellos no sepan mas de mi…

No… no, no pueden leer algo así….

Nadie debe…

No puedo ser tan débil de decirlo!

Son secretos, secretos que me debería llevar a la tumba, escribirlo… fue un alivio, pero… no es justo para ellos dejarles nada de mi sufrimiento.

(Las junto… esas cartas entre mis manos…. También soy uno con ellas, son parte de mi… otra parte… muerta….y las cartas resbalan de mis manos al cesto… Y mis lágrimas por mi rostro siguiendo los surcos ya marcados…solo caen por ellos)

Son…. Las uniones que me atan al dolor y a la felicidad…

Y jamás…. Podré escribir nada mejor que eso. Allí mostré mi alma…

TODA MI ALMA SE VA CON ELLAS!

TODA MI ALMA…. Se va con ellas…

Eiri…..

Ryuichi….

Su…Suguru…

(Caigo de rodillas… y.. No lo soporto más! Esto tiene que acabar!)

Toru por favor…

Por favor… tengo miedo de todo lo que no puedo controlar…

Tengo miedo de lo que elegí…Porque,

Necesito acompañarte…

(Me abrazo a mi mismo, a nosotros….)

Jajajajajajaja…. Es posible? Morir de risa en una situación así?...

Quien me manda sonreír ahora?

Otro dolor…. (Mi mano retuerce con fuerza la camisa justo sobre mi corazón…. Y… todo…Todo se rompe…)

-Ahh…..

Por favor…. No, duele.. Deja.. Deja corazón de regalarte.

Apágate suavemente... no me matas de - ahh… - de este lento modo..

Toru, no…no me esperaras demasiado.

-Ah…a…h….

Parece que este pedazo de papel es mi única compañía ahora.

…..

Y lo más triste, es que posiblemente… por todo el dolor y las putas lagrimas que me nublan la visión, no llegue a superar a alguna carta anterior….

No, nunca podré superar el pasado, todo en el pasado…siempre se vio mejor.

Mi ultima despedida, es la peor…solo me hace llorar a mi.

Porque solo yo la entiendo…

Ryuichi… porque me viene a la mente siempre en momentos así?...  
Porque como quien más me entendió…. Es el que menos me llorara.

Lo siento… siento tanto el reclamarle alguna de sus lagrimas siendo que tiene tan pocas ya.

Siento el no evitar ya el convertirme en algo mas…. No puedo ser una sonrisa eterna, no puedo serlo …..ya no mas..

Lo siento para con mi amigo, pero esto…. ¨Estrella mía¨… es algo que tengo que hacer…

Si no digo que me voy antes de (…)

… nadie creerá que me fui…. Tal vez….. Ni lo noten.

Lo siento… me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos y sentimientos…  
Pero ya no importa…. No importa….  
Ah…hermano si me vieras ahora no me reconocerias, todo me confunde tanto.

Mejor termino lo que empecé…

Una carta para Toru, una carta para ti … y tengo que terminarla, no puedo retrasarlo mas…

Quiero al menos, terminar esta carta antes de… antes de …

Carta con un Adiós:

Y.. que mierda digo!...

Cuando en minutos, sino menos, estaremos juntos Toru!...

Pero, Me asusta hermano, me asusta el que no halla más allá de esta simple vida…

Siempre, quise creer, en que habrá un…después… LO NECESITE!

Lo necesite para poder contener mis ganas de llorar…

Pero ahora, no me aferro mas a la contención… soy así..

Indefenso, tonto… no pude protegerte y me abrase inútilmente a que me esperabas en otro lugar.

Un lugar.. Donde, descansas esperándome sonriente, siempre sincero…

Siempre quise creer que hay un lugar donde me miraras sin esas.

Sin esas lagrimas mezclada con sangre…

Horrible recuerdo…

- Rosas rojas…ah…. sobre el verde de tus ojos…

Miles de espinas…

Miles de lagrimas…

Que? Que fue lo que te paso para que decidieras eso?...

Jure que moriría contigo!...

Lo jure!

Pero.. No me dejaron..

(Lloro en un rincón junto al cesto con las cartas. Cada pagina nueva que escribo… acompaña a las anteriores… y son mi vida, mi vida al cesto de la basura…)

Miro nuevamente el pastillero con ansias, quizás en el encuentre alivio…

Pero no… aun me siento cuerdo.

Pienso aguantar hasta el final….

Dos almas, con… con medio corazón…

No soy nada completo…

Nunca completamos nada…

Soy una gran e interminable cadena de eslabones que no se enganchan con nada….

Siempre presente, pero …. En mi ausencia.

Hermanito, siete años.. No es edad para morir.

No es… nada.

Yo eh vivido por los dos.. Y aun pienso que no alcanza…

Toru, porque te fuiste primero?..

Tantas cosas tenia yo que aprender SOLO en este mundo?...

Aun… lo recuerdo, en el hospital… te mantenían con maquinas.

(Su sonido resuena en mis oídos ahora mas claro que nunca)

Las lágrimas… aun así, yo sabia que se te querían escapar…

Como tu de ese débil cuerpo..

Éramos tan chicos, pero aun así…lo… entendí…

Lo entendí demasiado claro…como el zumbido de los aparatos:

… en sueños… me pediste…

Me rogaste… me suplicaste que te…

….que te dejáramos ir…

-Regresa hermano!...ah regresa, debiste vivir en mi lugar!... porque no debí ma….ma…matarnos…

(Lloro más …..Callado… solo amarga lagrimas que caen sobre el papel. Otra hoja mas al cesto…otro sentimiento que mate y no renacerá jamás)

Es lo justo… que pague lo que hice.

Es lo justo… por fin algo de justicia ¨divina¨…

Justicia con mi muerte, con el saber que por mas apresurado que lata mi corazón ahora… pronto…dejara de hacerlo.

Pero como se atrevieron!... a decirme que me ¨ cambie el corazón. ¨

Que clase de solución ofrece la medicina, cambiar todo lo que siento, por el de un muerto… no, no es jamás lo mismo…!

Solo porque mi corazón este mas muerto que ninguno….

No…aun me aferro a sus inútiles pedazos.

Que clase de pregunta fue esa!..Cambiarlo.

Si es NUESTRO corazón el que aun late en mi pecho, si es NUESTRA alma la que llora por mis ojos….

Como separarnos mas de lo que ya lo estamos!..

Vete….Mika vete….

Eiri… insúltame... e ignórame si se te place.

Ryuichi… dime loco… trátame como a uno mas en tu historia.

Suguru…Suguru llora silencioso entre mis brazos…. Lastimándome con eso más que ninguno.

Toru…solo, solo espérame.

Es mi decisión, es por los dos….

Porque, prefiero…. La muerte, que me hiela la sangre…

A la vida, cambiándome el alma….cambiando nuestra alma.

¿Cómo podría matarte de nuevo?

¿Desenchufarte de la vida?

¿Cómo podría matarte otra vez, si aun no acepto la primera?

¿Cómo seguir muriendo…. Cuando no me dejaban morir?..

Lo intente!

Crememe que intente seguirte….

Pero.. Era muy pequeño, y nadie me explico, que para morirme solo necesitaba un poco de determinación….

Un poco del valor que demostré durante años…

Al final, morir hubiera sido mucho más fácil…

- Pero recién…ah… me doy cuenta de ello….

Disculpa… perdóname hermano, por fallarte nuevamente…

Perdóname por creer que viva en nuestro nombre, cuando lo hacia por cobarde.

Pero…….. No estoy aun a tiempo?...

Redención…solo vivo por ella…

Para ganarme el perdón…

Perdón, perdón, perdón… con ellos mido mis días…

Fallando y recibiendo aprobación ajena, cuando nadie en este mundo es capaz de juzgar lo que me hice a mi mismo…

Yo…. Solo quería….

(La lapicera se me resbala….haciendo ruido sordo contra el pantalón…

Una vela es empujada por el destino…. Cayendo entre los papeles del cesto….)

- Sonreír eternamente…- susurro antes de fijar mí vista en el cesto.

Fuego?...

Si……… me gane el infierno.

(Sin birome y sin papel, me abrazo a mis piernas mientras el dolor aumenta…

Y yo, que creí que mis lágrimas eran demasiadas…. El fuego no lo considerara así… rió… y hablo solo, sin dejar mas testimonio de mi existencia… este será mi final, si el final… y ya.. Todo esta quedando atrás.)

-Si… si…si… con esta estupidez de no querer cambiar de corazón, mate la otra mitad que me faltaba… jajaja…Toru espérame…aunque…

Soy un acecino… y un suicida… ah… no, no merezco compasión,- sonrió entre lagrimas, mi justicia me espera- no me la daré….la compasión es para los débiles…. Y solo.. Solo me queda un poco mas.

(el Fuego roza mi piel… no me importa, mas…-ahhhh-… antes me matara mi corazón… que ahora ya.. no…ya no siento latir mas…no, no latas mas corazón…)

……To…..Toru.. Perdóname…

Quiero, quiero diseminar los pedazos de mi alma con las cenizas de esta vida.

Agua, mis lágrimas…

Fuego, mi justicia….

Viento… mi expiación.

-Tierra…. Siempre el fin, nuestra hermana y madre… mi futuro inmediato-

Ese.. Es el ultimo capitulo de esta vida… y me gusta que termine así….

Hermano, por favor… se bien que no nos encontraremos nuevamente, porque no merezco verte, por mas que lo necesite… y aun así como:

- Odio….odio decir adiós….y…no lo diré.

------------------------------------ ♥ --------------------------------------------

Hago entrega del capitulo final…

Y aunque las lagrimas dejen de caer.

Aunque la muerte nos separe y yo deje de escribir sobre este papel..

Cuando se halla terminado la tinta de todos los colores.

Entonces, entonces me animare a decir adiós…

Siempre conmigo será hasta luego….

Porque me niego a matar también a mis esperanzas…

No soy valiente… solo una cobarde que no se anima a enfrentar a los que quiere si llegase a fallarles…

Este…este es el último, el final, the end en mi fic….

-Casi se podría decir que es un final para una parte de mi vida-

No, no me refiero a una ¨ muerte ¨

Sino a todo lo contrario…. Me queda tiempo, tiempo para terminar mis historias con personajes prestados.

Personajes que tome prestados del alma de otra persona, quiero terminar con eso… porque mi propia alma se fue poblando de historias que desean vivir y si no le pongo final a este capitulo de mi vida, nunca podré empezar el próximo….

Un comentario, una confesión… una historia, una vida….

-Bye Bye Tohma… mi alma, mi alma vivió en ti durante el tiempo que vine publicando esto. Y siempre, siempre lo hará… así que no te sientas solo…

Que siempre estaré contigo.

Este capitulo, este capitulo final es para…

Para una persona que me tope por total accidente.

Para la persona que no necesitaba y ahora….todo cambio.

Esas palabras, palabras en la pantalla por las cuales nos conocimos y se fueron trasformado en un alma, en otro ser del cual ahora dependo para sonreír.

Ese ¨espejo¨ que no refleja sino que enseña.

♥

Te encontré entre un mar de personas, entre un mar de nombres….

Nos hicimos almas gemelas en la amistad, un lazo tan fuerte como la sangre.

Espero que sea para ti igual… para mí, vale…vale más de lo que pensé celestialmente permitido.

Pero te conocí por accidente y te quiero mucho…

Y no se te ocurra olvidarlo jamás..

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…. Te repito esas palabras interminablemente, y las remato con un ¨nunca lo olvides¨ … porque, me asusta... Me aterra perderte.

Perderte y no hablarte mas, perderte antes de poder acompañarte en todo lo que hagas.

Llorarte sin haberte hacho reír tanto como este celestialmente permitido.

Protegerte… acompañarte y hacerte entender que soy sincera.

Pero…. siempre que le digo a alguien cuanto lo quiero… comienzo a perderlo.  
Por favor, no seas como todos si?… yo no lo seré, no me cambies ni olvides…

No olvides cuanto te quiero…. Tal vez… olvida que me quieres aunque me lastimes más que nada, pero no… no olvides que yo jamás, jamás dejare de quererte.

Yo no me cambio nunca el corazón.

Gasto y re gasto palabras de cariño, pero nunca pierden su significado.

Nunca, todo lo que digo es sincero….

Todo lo que te digo es verdad, y no permitiré que lo olvides jamás.   
Si mi cariño te ayuda a estar en pie, yo permanecería eternamente en pie para acompañarte y sostenerte cuando me lo pidas o necesites.

Eres el hermano que no me dio la suerte, sino el destino.

Te lo dije un día, creo.. Supongo que es el destino;

Es el mismo destino que me hizo conocer a muchas personas,

Muchas personas que me fueron enseñando en esta vida…

Me enseñaron con sus, alegrías , con sus sufrimientos, me enseñaron a acompañarlos y a sonreír con y por ellos…

Me prepararon para encontrarte, para acompañarte como a todas las personas de estas cartas, como a todas las personas de mi vida.

Porque cada carta, no es solo palabra, sino alegrías, sangre, lagrimas y… el pedazo más impórtate de mi sonrisa que le dedico a esa persona.

Soy feliz gracias a ustedes, aun…aun cuando me hacen llorar, soy feliz por saber que existen…

♥Feliz de saber que existen aunque sea para causarme sufrimiento.

♥Feliz de que estén para recordarme sonreír sinceramente.

♥Feliz de que estén mas que nadie, acompañándome e intentando seguirme. Recordándome porque no quiero equivocarme…recordándome por quienes no puedo fallar.

♥Feliz.. De que, como tu hermanito, existan…. Existes y estas aquí, aquí presente y respirando al otro lado, pero latente…

Y si no estuvieras más…. Todo, todo el sufrimiento de tohma seria mío, porque ya lo es…. Puedo pensar así con solo la idea de perderte…

Date cuenta que yo puedo pensar así con solo imaginar el ¨que desaparezcas¨ date cuenta por Dios, yo todo esto… puedo imaginarlo con solo cerrar mis ojos… con imaginar que :

-Cierres los tuyos olvidando mi cariño-

NO LO OLVIDES, NO LO OLVIDES

-No olvides nunca mi egoísta cariño-

Mi amor es diferente a cualquier que vallas a encontrar.

Porque amo a cada persona de modos diferentes…. Y contigo hermano, eres la parte, la parte con la cual quisiera haber nacido….

Nacido y muerto, vivido en el medio y al final… nunca, nunca despedido.

Odio las despedidas…

Odio decir adiós…

Por eso.. Solo diré un corto y vació ¨hasta luego¨,

Un nos vemos, nos leemos o nos encontraremos en otra vida… En otra eternidad…

Porque todos, todas las piezas de mi corazón fragmentado… Le siguen dando vuelta a estas cartas… porque de tanto que puse en ellas…

Tienen su propia, mi propia GRAVITATION…

Aun… no estoy segura de terminarlo, de cerrarlo… pero, se que eso tiene que pasar…

Por favor, pido, suplico sus comentarios…. Cualquier cosa, porque también se llevaron un pedazo impórtate de mi corazón por conocerme…

Y perdón, perdón por hacerlo mas personal de lo que debía…

Si leíste esto con total atención, tal vez…. Solo tal vez… me conozcas más de lo que yo llegue a hacerlo en toda una vida…

Atte.

PD:- si releo esto una vez mas no lo publicare, así que me lanzo al abismo de sus comentarios…

MªGa Álvarez

Perdón a las personas que no les dedique un titulo, saben, sabes que te dedico mi vida.

Y si saben leer entre líneas, notaran como…. Todo, es para vos también…

♥Broken Smile♥

♥6 de julio de 2005♥

♥11 de Noviembre ♥

♥A la….eternidad de mi corazón.♥

--------------♥-----------------

Abro los ojos verdes y estas ahí….. y comenzaría todo de nuevo sin arrepentirme de nada.


End file.
